


know the dark but let it rest

by transvav



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianitian Isles, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Dark!Jordan, dark!dianite, this was meant to be for haha jokes but, we got the vibes going on okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/pseuds/transvav
Summary: dianite knows he's not alone. his companion in the matter is not who he expected.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	know the dark but let it rest

**Author's Note:**

> haha dark jordan make vav go brr but only a little bit and in small bursts. anyways here's a chort one until i figure out what i'm doing

dianite knows he’s not alone, but he has nothing to go off of.

the darkness- his parent, if they can truly even be called that- had offered him a place by his side, and dianite had willingly accepted. he could use the one up on his siblings, the boost in power. tom deserved it, they both did‒ his champion, he thought a little pridefully. tom might be a little upset when he discovered the truth, but the knight would be fine in the long run as long as he was getting whatever he wanted, wouldn’t he?

the issue now was the other two heroes, and his siblings. he wasn’t sure how that would go over‒ mianite and karl had already been cleansed of the darkness’ influence, but as for ianite and the captain, well. tom had expressed a bit of worry when it had come to them, early on.

“jordan’s loyal,” he’d explained. “devastatingly loyal, and only to ianite. and he’s a fucking powerhouse of a fighter. could probably beat karl and i easily, if he really wanted to. if she _asked_ him to, i bet.”

dianite recognizes that it’s the truth pretty quickly‒ even at a disadvantage, the captain fights effortlessly, and jumps quickly to defend the others when they need it from him. he’s best with a bow and trident, because of course he is, those are staples of his sister’s influence. and both him, and the caveman, are both so strongly against the darkness that it’s going to end up very poorly for both the entity and dianite himself.

so he makes a contract, out of desperation. this has to work. he _needs_ this to work.

the captain signs it without any issue, which sets off a few alarm bells, but not enough for dianite to worry too much about the outcome. he just needs the one stone, and in return dianite gets him under his thumb. everything’s _fine_ , he thinks to himself.

the darkness calls him rather quickly after the trade is made later on. the waterstone and firestone are in dianite’s hands, the airstone in his sister’s, but he’d been watching the interaction‒ and the captain had been eyeing him carefully, warily, something unsure in the twist of his smile. when he goes, later that day, he tries not to think about it, focused more on the feeling of the stones in his pocket, ignoring the lack of the third. with any luck, they won’t be too upset.

when he meets them, they’re delighted, to say the very least.

“and which mortals are they bonded to?” they ask, inspecting the two stones carefully.

“the water is to my knight, tom. fire and air‒ although i can’t get air‒ are bonded to the captain, which... worries me.”

“oh, don’t fret,” the darkness says, and smiles unsettlingly. “that won’t be an issue. tom having the water stone is my main concern.”

“...what?” dianite asks, something twisting in his throat. “why would that be any concern, why is the captain not one?”

their smile grows wider. “come along, chaos. there’s something you need to see.”

concern on his face, dianite follows‒ and doesn’t miss the way the darkness picks up the stones on the way out, inspecting them carefully. doesn’t miss how they pull out a third from seemingly nowhere‒ his breath catches at the sight of the airstone. the one his _sister_ had. something must have escaped his throat, because the darkness turns slightly to him with a knowing hum, but never says a word as he’s lead deeper into the labyrinth of the true dark of the mirror realm.

eventually, they come upon the false isles, the fake tree and volcano and tower above the black glassy water, fake archways that make dianite’s heart almost ache for his real home. the mirror world is cold and deep, and makes him shiver. it’s the only thing in the world that can besides the end, but this is _different_ , he knows, freezing him almost to the bone. when he comes out of his musings, he notices they’re making their way towards the mockery of the captain’s tower‒ he wants to ask why, but he holds his tongue.

as they get closer, he looks beneath the surface of the water to catch a glimpse of his sister’s temple, broken and ruined, forgotten and abandoned. he hears the sound of someone fighting‒ just a single sword against wood and brick, and hardened clay. occasionally he hears metal on metal, and the sound of a drawstring releasing, the _thwick_ of an arrow against a target. and the darkness leads him in.

“dianite,” they say quietly to him, and he can hear the pride in their voice as they approach the noise, the training stranger. “i’d like you to officially meet my agent‒ my _champion_.”

and then they round the corner, and dianite’s heart nearly stops.

the captain lowers his sword to his side and bows his head slightly towards the darkness in acknowledgement‒ no, dianite realizes. in _reverence_. in respect, in deference. “my lord,” he says quietly, and then his gaze flicks towards dianite, and he gives a twisted, almost sad little smile. “and lord dianite.”

his mind is blank. he can’t even think of a thing to say‒ this is the _last_ thing he expected, someone he never could have even guessed. little captain jordan, with his heart of gold and his stubborn sense of loyalty to dianite’s sister‒ he never could have even imagined that he was any sort of traitor, much less the darkness’s sworn champion. and by the looks of it, the boy hadn’t expected to see him here either, looking away rather quickly after greeting him, and slicking his hair further back with his hand in some semblance of what dianite assumes is nervousness.

“so when i say the fire and air stones are of no issue,” the darkness drawls, making their way over to jordan and placing a hand on his shoulder. he stands straighter beneath their touch, and now dianite can see the _real_ him, with pitch eyes, and dark purple twisting like lightning up his face, heavy bags beneath his eyes. his hair is stuck slicked back, and seems longer than he remembers. there is something so natural to how he looks and it makes dianite sick to his stomach. “i _mean,_ they are completely in my possession, through the captain here. the issue here will be if your knight takes the fourth stone for his own as well.”

dianite swallows. “i can have him give them to me, that should be‒”

“the stones cannot bond to gods,” the darkness interrupts. “only mortals, and you _know_ that. and as strong as his attachment to you is, i do not trust your knight to betray you when the time comes in favor of his _friends_ , as he has been known to do before.”

“i don’t‒ he wouldn’t‒”

“he would,” the captain says, raising his sword to inspect it. “there was a version, in the before‒ one he was so _desperately_ loyal to for the longest time, the one he _originally_ tied himself to, his very first championship, his very first god.”

and jordan turns to him with a smile that makes dianite think of a predator. “and he killed him for trying to hurt his family.”

“so, no,” the darkness says, stepping away from jordan and approaching dianite. “i do not believe your knight will be sufficient to hold the stones. figure out a way to get him to give them to the captain, or we’ll have a stronger issue on our hands‒ that is to say, the fate of your _knight_ will be called into question. and i wouldn’t want to take him from you, chaos. you need his loyalty for your power.”

dianite keeps looking between them, horror gnawing at his chest and heart at the implications. the captain keeps looking at him with a sort of resignation, a tired look of acceptance, almost of shame‒ but there’s no terror in his eye, no fear in his stance. the captain has secured himself a place, here, and _knows_ it. and knows he holds the power here. the contract was nothing, not to this‒ because dianite did not consider darkness _evil_. which meant that jordan was in no way an agent of evil.

and the contract therefore would be void, because they aren’t working _against_ each other. the captain is not undermining him. the captain is, in darkness’ eyes, _above_ him.

“do you understand?” they ask, much closer than before, and dianite lowers his gaze.

“yes,” he murmurs, guilt curling low in his stomach. _i’m sorry, tom, for whatever happens._

“good,” the darkness tells him, and he can hear the smile in their voice without having to look up. “you’re free to go back to your realm. i have things to discuss with my champion.”

the last word is said with a bit of a purr and dianite bites his tongue to keep from retaliating. when he does, eventually, lift his head to leave, he meets the captain’s eyes, back to that normal blue under his red-framed sunglasses. dianite wonders about his sister- wonders if she knows what happened to her treasured champion, wonders if she knows _how_. jordan seems to recognize his thoughts and smiles, swinging his sword over his shoulder.

“and dianite?” he asks, his voice even and steady. “i’d appreciate it if you kept it a secret from your sister. i love m’lady, i do, but what she doesn’t know right now is for the best.”

dianite nods slowly, and turns away from the darkness and their prized hero as they begin to murmur low, whispering shadows against the dimming light of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://transvav.tumblr.com)  
> hi i can't. write


End file.
